robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Heat L
Round 1 Thermidor 2 vs Barbaric Response vs IG-88 vs Infernal Contraption TG's thoughts IG-88 is a great robot, and we've just seen Thermidor knocked out in one blow from a spinner previously. Thermidor 2 is very hit and miss, and I think its about to miss. If IG-88 assaulted everyone with that awesome weapon, I think Barbaric Response would have the best chance of surviving based on its speed and compact size. For me, its Barbaric Response and IG-88. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:05, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts IG-88 is deadly, but its ground clearance is simply too high, as evidenced by its fight against Dantomkia. I can't see it surviving here. And to be frank, Infernal Contraption's weapon never lived up to its potential; more often than not, its torque-reaction hammer swings its disc ''away from other robots. It's too slippy to be tossed OotA, but it'll lose the judges' decision for sure. '''RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:31, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Can I ask, out of curiousity, who you think the worst one is? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Maximus. They've got a disc that they brag is three times as powerful as Hypnodisc, so what do they do? Install a flipper that pushes opponents away from the disc. At least Twn Trwn, Shell Shock, Sump Thing, and all the impotent spinnsers of Series 7 had designs that worked in theory. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I'm going to go against the crowd completely and pick Barbaric Response and Infernal Contraption. Thermidor and IG-88 are powerful and superior weaponary wise, but each other's weapons are their weaknesses. I can see them targetinging the other, one of them immobilising the other, but coming off pretty badly. CBFan 06:43, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts IG-88 is too vulnerable to being flipped, for me. As for Infernal Contraption, I think it is going to be OotA'd by Thermidor. Thermidor and Barbaric Response through. Helloher (talk) 16:35, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I agree with TG about Thermidor. I think IG-88 will charge the lobster destroying a wheel. Barbaric Response might want to try and stay away from IG-88 because of its weapon or try to manuever around it, but in the long run IG-88 and Barbaric Response go through, Infernal Contraption is probably hit and brakes down or just loses on control, something like that. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:02, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Robochicken vs UFO vs Topbot vs G.B.H TG's thoughts I feel that we didn't see enough of Topbot, but its got a challenge in the form of two powerful flippers. G.B.H. 2 would probably flip Robochicken over, who can't self right, if you'll recall. G.B.H. 2 also has some decent maneuverability, which would help it in this battle against robots with "blind sides" - points that a good rammer can exploit. I think that UFO also struggles to self-right, meaning that I think the invertible Topbot will move through. Another seed crashes out. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:05, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts I'm going to predict a seed's demise here; Robochicken will probably be targeted by the other flippers since it can't self-right. Topbot did manage to break the arena wall last year, that's got to count for something. It was unlucky to have its disc shread off in one fight, and the other robot out-maneouver it in the other. I think it could cause some problems to these robots, maybe one of the flippers catches the other and flips it, then Topbot comes in and kicks it while it's down. I think the one with the advantage here is GBH 2, since its driver has more experience and it's protected at the rear. Topbot and GBH go through. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:31, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I'd just like to point out to all those people saying "Robochicken can't self-right" that we're using the Series 7 version, not the Series 6 version. What I don't think you realise is that Robochicken had broken down long before Ripper even got near it, so we don't know whether this version can self-right or not. Having said that, all four machines have the potential to go through, especially since Topbot ISN'T facing a spinner that might rip its disc off. But then again, is it too much like Warhog....a lot of power and no control? Gah, I'm going to pick G.B.H. 2 and U.F.O., because I DEFINATELY know those two CAN self-right. CBFan 06:43, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I thing that against Robochicken and GBH 2, the slow UFO will struggle, and likely get pitted. As for the rest, Robochicken won't certainly self-right, and GBH is more than likely to flip it at some point. GBH and Topbot through. Helloher (talk) 16:35, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I'm thinking GBH 2 will definatly impress here, probably flipping UFO whose flipper wasn't exactly the strongest, so it may or may not self-right. Robochicken meanwhile flips Topbot, but I think Topbot could do quite a bit of damage to the chicken, so I'm sending GBH 2 and Topbot through. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:02, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Final Result *Thermidor 2: 2 *IG-88: 2 *Barbaric Response: 5 *Infernal Contraption: 1 *Robochicken: 0 *UFO: 1 *Topbot: 4 *GBH 2: 5 We have another tie, between Thermidor 2 and IG-88, to join Barbaric Response. Consulting the judges, RA2 voted for Thermidor 2, as did Helloher. Unanimous for Thermidor 2. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Round 2 Thermidor 2 vs G.B.H. 2 TG's thoughts I will back G.B.H. 2. I think we'll be seeing a repeat of Thermidor v Prizephita, with lots of flipping until a breakdown. GBH through to the heat final in the first time since Series 2. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts GBH 2 flips, Thermidor 2 flips. GBH 2 is better in my mind. So GBH 2 goes through as Thermidor breaks down. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts GBH 2 only really need to worry about being OotA'd while self righting, but I don't think it will be flipped in the first place due to it speed. It would flip Thermidor from behind and pit it. GBH 2 through. 'Helloher (talk) 15:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Thermidor would be up against it here; flippers are its weakness. GBH has flippers at the front and rear, plus side skirts. I can't see the lobster pulling this one off. GBH wins. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Thermidor is in trouble, I think. G.B.H. having two flippers and a VERY bulky shape is not going to help it. Plus it can't even damage its weak armour. G.B.H. to beat it. CBFan 21:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Barbaric Response vs Topbot TG's thoughts Barbaric Response, although unreliable, has excellent armour, and Topbot can't beat it if thats the case. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Barbaric has a good flipper, so I'm thinking Topbot is flipped, its disc comes off, end of battle, Barbaric Response is through. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Mr Psycho comes out of his CPZ to try and take revenge on Topbot for his head falling off. He hammers Topbot, but his head falls off again and Topbot doesn't appear to have noticed. Meanwhile, Barbaric Response has opened the Pit and comes up behind Topbot and shoves it in. Barbaric Response celebrates by flipping Mr Psycho's head out of the arena. 'Helloher (talk) 15:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Barbaric Response looks prettty hard, I think it could stand up to Topbot's pounding, and flip it as it pleased.RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Frankly, I'm surprised Top Bot even got through. It's going no further, though. The aerial is the main weak point of BR, and I don't see how TB can reach it. CBFan 21:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Final G.B.H. 2 vs Barbaric Response CBFan's Thoughts You guys are not going to like this one bit, but I think Barbaric Response may well have the advantage here. I think utalising its one flipper instead of GBH's two will be its biggest asset. I can see it flipping the larger robot over and keeping it from going anywhere, maybe even pitting it. Sorry. CBFan 21:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Why are you apologizing? I like GBH as much as the next guy, but I never expected it to go all the way. So far it's done a lot better than its other appearance, you've got nothing to be sorry for. An outward flipper is only good if you can exploit your opponent's clearance, not so here. Unlike Thermy, Barbaric Response is difficult to get under from the front, I think it could go around the rear if it liked, with the assurance that its flipper has the advantage over GBH's rear flipper. I predict a lot of flipping, mostly on GBH, and that will be the deciding factor in the resultant judges' decision; Barbaric response marches on to the semifinals. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:22, September 11, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts Hmmm. I disagree. I suspect that Barbaric Response's flipper is more of a Behemoth-type lifter, meant to slip beneath and push it over. I agree that GBH 2 would find it difficult to flip Barbaric Response, but even if Barbaric Response managed to get beneath, I think it would be hard pressed to get it all the way over, as Barbaric's lifter doesnt lift very high. Based on experiance and size, I'll back GBH to have more pushing power in this heat final. Also, Barbaric Response is quite an unreliable machine; we saw it break down in both its Tag Team Final and from damage caused by Kan Opener. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:22, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Valid points about the potency of these flippers against each other have been made, but I'll have to go with TG's thoughts about experienze, size and pushing power. Barbaric Response ends up on the wall like against Firestorm. GBH through. 'Helloher (talk) 07:25, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I think that GBH's speed and agility has the edge here. It could probably get round behind a quick flip here, a quick flip there, will just edge the close judges decision. GBH is back in the semis. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:09, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Heat Winner: G.B.H. 2 Hmm, I'd actually thought IG-88 would win this heat. Proves me wrong, doesnt it? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC)